


Cravings

by CharlotteAshmore



Series: What to Expect When You're Expecting [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl relationship (established), Cravings, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Prison, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/pseuds/CharlotteAshmore
Summary: Pregnancy cravings are a bitch under normal circumstances, but they’re even worse when you throw in an apocalypse where going out to the corner store in the dead of night isn’t what it used to be.  Worry about Carol sends Merle and Daryl on a run for … pickles.





	1. What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/n: I found a link on ‘Humor is Contagious’ (FB) titled … 30 Hilarious Pictures That Prove Pregnancy Is Hard for Husbands Too … and decided to show it to our little writer’s group. So, of course, this little series was born lol. The one I chose showed a pic of a huge jar of pickled seat-belted in the backseat with the caption … “We have properly secured our most valuable purchase of the week!” I couldn’t let it pass, so here’s my first contribution. I really hope y’all enjoy! This story is the first in a series we've posted over on Nine Lives. There will be more by my lovely friends over there, but I wanted to share it here with you on this site as well. Happy reading!

 

 Cravings

by:

CharlotteAshmore

 

Part I : What She Wants 

 

              Merle Dixon idly swirled his spoon around the bowl of stew Beth had served him mere moments ago, his brow drawn, and ice blue eyes narrowed as he watched Carol ladle up another portion for the girl to serve to another of the group.  She’d been instrumental in securing his place there at the prison.  He knew she’d done it for Daryl, but nevertheless, he owed her.

             He was happy his brother had found love with the little mouse … Not to mention highly entertaining to watch Daryl muddle through relationship woes.  They were an odd pair, he’d thought at the beginning, but well matched regardless, apparently forming a strong bond in the time Merle had been searching for his brother after their separation at the quarry.

             Merle’s eyes never left her as he took a bite of the stew, savoring the rich broth flavored with herbs he’d found for her on a run.  No one cooked like his little sister.  He sighed, chewing slowly.  He’d been more than willing to sacrifice himself, so Daryl would have a chance, ready to face the governor amidst a rain of blood, death and bullets, but he hadn’t expected the little mouse to see through his bullshit and put a stop to it before he could leave the gates.

             Carol had been waiting for him, had planted her feet firmly in the dirt, her eyes narrowed as she silently dared him to run her over.  It seemed that was the only way he’d be able to leave, and he hadn’t been willing to harm the woman Daryl loved.

 

_“Where’re you going, Merle?” she’d asked the moment he’d stepped out of the car._

_“Jus’ for a ride, lil’ darlin’.”  He held up his hand, a rueful grin on his thin lips.  “Not like I can take th’ bike.”_

_Carol hopped up onto the hood of the old Buick and patted the empty space next to her.  “Bullshit!  You’re going out there to do something stupid, and I cannot allow you to hurt Daryl.”  Her azure eyes pierced him, and he could see the startling mix of fury and determination hidden within the depths.  “He needs you, Merle.  So do I.”_

_His neck cracked as he whipped his head around to stare at her in surprise.  “What … why?  Y’ don’t even like me.”_

_“You’re my family,” she said simply, “my brother.” Her brow arched.  “And I never said I didn’t like you.”_

_Merle chuckled mirthlessly.  “Y’ threatened t’ slit my throat, woman.”_

_“Doesn’t mean I don’t like you,” she shrugged.  “I will NOT let you hurt, Daryl, though.  Leaving will hurt him, Merle, especially if doing so gets you killed.  That will destroy him.  Don’t you realize how much you mean to him?  How much he loves you?”_

_A sigh escaped his lips as he scratched his arm above the prosthetic with ragged nails.  He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth at the thought of causing his brother even more pain.  His failings as a brother could fill a fifty-three-foot semi-trailer, and now that he’d made up his mind to do the right thing for Daryl, Carol was trying to change his mind. “If I can get t’ th’ governor first, I might be able t’ end this … save m’ brother.  Don’t you see?  The rest of these people … I don’t give a good shit about them.  But Daryl … I gotta do what I can t’ make sure he’s got a chance.”_

_“You will,” Carol insisted, “but only by being here, Merle … fighting by his side.  He just needs YOU.  This is your chance to save him.  Show him you have his back, that you can be the brother he’s always known you could be.”  She leaned over and dropped a kiss to his cheek before she climbed down from the hood of the car and turned back towards the prison.  “I know you’re a good man, Merle Dixon.  Now the choice rests in your hands.”_

_He watched her go as Carl came down the path for his turn on gate duty, but Merle was no longer sure whether or not he should leave._

             Merle hated to admit it, but she’d been right.  He’d made the decision to stay, and the governor had been defeated, leaving them in peace to eke out an existence there at the prison.  They’d even managed to save Blondie who’d been two seconds away from being a snack for a newly-made walker.  She’d easily slipped into the role of leadership at Woodbury and the two communities co-existed well.

             He finished off his bowl and pushed it aside, taking a sip of the weak tea brewed there at the prison, flavored with syrup from canned peaches.  But now as he watched Carol tend to the many needs of their group, his worry for her increased.  He didn’t miss the lines of strain around her smiling mouth and how the happiness etched on her lips never reached her eyes.  Something was wrong, and he owed it to her to find out what.

             Rick brought his own bowl to the table and took a seat next to the eldest Dixon.  Merle could ignore his presence, but not his question.  “Something wrong, Merle?  You’ve been staring daggers at Carol for thirty minutes.”

             “She looks pale.  Y’ see her eat t’day?” he asked, finally sparing Officer Friendly a glance.

             Rick shrugged.  “I think I remember seeing her with a granola bar this morning.”

             “Goddamnit, she’s doin’ it again.”

             “Doin’ what?” Daryl asked as he sat down with his dinner and dug in, sparing a glance at Merle before seeing where his brother’s gaze was firmly affixed.  “Somethin’ wrong with Carol?  She didn’t say anythin’ jus’ now.”

             “Woman ain’t eatin’ again, an’ it ain’t good for th’ baby.”

             Daryl paused mid-chew, his spoon suspended halfway to his mouth.  His wide eyes found his woman across the room, and he felt his heart stutter in his chest.  He could clearly see the signs of stress and strain on her delicate features, and he forced himself not to rush to her side and sweep her up into his arms to carry her off to their cell to make her rest.

             After almost losing her in the tombs, and having to live with her ‘death’ for three days, he hadn’t wasted any time claiming her as his own.  It had been awkward and terrifying to open up to her about his feelings, but he couldn’t spare a second longer of their uncertain future hiding from her.  Of course, he’d almost ruined everything when he’d found his brother at Woodbury and gone off with him because of Rick’s refusal to allow Merle a place at the prison.  He couldn’t just leave him.  Merle was blood, his family.  They’d returned together, saving Rick’s life in the process, earning Merle a cell and grudging acceptance.  Daryl had been left with the daunting task of winning his woman back.  He’d never expected her to welcome him back, but he hadn’t left her side since, even limiting his runs to no more than a day apart from her.  News of their baby had sent him into a panic, but no one had been more shocked than Carol, believing herself to be well past childbearing age.

             Bringing a child into this new world was terrifying, but there wasn’t a single member of their group who wasn’t looking forward to the new arrival.  Their baby was a beacon of hope, just as Lil’ Asskicker was.  Carol followed Hershel’s prenatal regimen to the letter, but there were days where she couldn’t hold down a thing.  Daryl and Merle had even taken her to visit the doctors at Woodbury who had the necessary equipment for a more thorough exam.  She was doing well, but that wouldn’t last long if she continued to miss meals.  It was little comfort she’d made it through the first trimester with little to no issue.  All manner of things could go wrong in the remaining six months of her pregnancy.

             “Y’ think her cravings are messing with her appetite again?” Merle asked, nudging his brother with an elbow to drag him out of his musings.

             “She ain’t said nothin’,” Daryl grumbled.

             “Her last one was the best ever,” Rick said around a mouth full of food.  “Pizza and Yoo-hoos … that brought back memories.”

             Merle and Daryl had gone on a run for the necessary ingredients, a daunting task when a simple trip to the grocery store now entailed a ravaging horde nipping at their heels.  It had taken a scouting mission, two days of planning, and every able body of their group to clear out the Kroger, but it had been a success.  Daryl had never seen Merle so proud of himself as when he’d set nearly an entire crate of Chef-Boyardee pizza kits on the counter and watched Carol’s eyes fill with tears of gratitude.

             “Whatcha think she might have a yen for this time?” Merle asked quietly as Carol finally approached their table with a meager bowl of stew, everyone else already having been served.

             Rick leaned in closer to Merle, a warning look in his eyes.  “Don’t poke the bear.”  He spoke from experience as he’d been the last to suffer from one of her mood swings.  One minute she’d been weeping over a hole she was patching in the knee of Daryl’s cargo pants, and the next she was raking Rick over the coals about the guard rotation.  She’d made an entire new roster and thrust it at him, hitting him squarely in the chest with it before stalking back inside the block, leaving him standing there wondering what the hell had just happened.  There was no way he wanted to go through that again.

             Daryl looked at the small portion in his woman’s bowl and scowled before dumping what was left of his dinner on top of it.  “Eat,” he commanded gently, swiping her biscuit and breaking it in half, dipping the portion he took for himself into the broth.  “Jellybean’s prob’ly starvin’.”

             Carol groaned, wincing as she took a bite, the hearty aroma of the concoction in her bowl making her stomach churn.  “Easier said than done,” she muttered.  “I just have no appetite lately, but Hershel said it’s not uncommon.  My aunt said she lost all interest in food when she was pregnant for my cousin.”

             “C’mon, Mouse, there’s gotta be somethin’ that won’t turn y’ green,” Merle teased lightly.  “Jus’ name it, an’ I’ll gear up for a run.”

             Carol pushed her food around her bowl, trying to find the wherewithal to attempt another bite.  “No, Merle, I’ll not have you running off out there just to bring me something to eat.  I can make do with what we have here.”

             Merle smirked, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on the table.  “But apparently, y’ want what we ain’t got.  That ain’t no ordinary baby y’ carryin’ around, Mouse … it’s a Dixon.  He’s gonna sap every ounce o’ strength y’ got right outta y’.  Y’ need t’ eat.  Now tell ol’ Merle what it is y’ hankerin’ for.”

             Carol took another sip of her tea, letting the sweetened brew settle her stomach.  This time, she managed to hide her disdain as she lifted the spoon to her mouth.  The stew was hearty and savory, but it just wasn’t appealing to her.  She could feel the gazes of both Dixons as if they were an entity all their own, but she would not back down.  She ignored them both and forced herself to eat … for the sake of the baby if nothing else.

             “Mouse –“

             Daryl, however; cut him off before his brother could stick his foot in it any further and rile Carol’s temper.  “So, uhm … what kinda things did y’ like t’ eat when … before,” he groaned, fearing he was making it worse.  “Sophia?”

             A wistful smile curled the corner of her lips, and her hand reached for his, her fingers sliding along his palm.  “Jalapenos,” she chuckled, choosing to remember her daughter fondly rather than lose herself in self-recrimination.  “I wanted jalapenos on everything.  The smell made Ed sick,” she giggled.

             “That all?” Daryl asked, his own grin widening as her mirth became contagious.

             Carol tilted her head to the side, trying to think back to so long ago.  “Peanut butter on vegetable flavored Ritz crackers.  Oh, god, that sounds so good right now,” she said, pushing her bowl away.  At least she’d eaten most of it, Daryl thought with relief.

             “Lori had a thing for dill pickles dipped in ketchup,” Rick piped up.  “Brownies with peppermints.  Frankly, she liked anything sweet.”

             “Chinese food!” Carol moaned.  “Glenn’s been helping me try to make wonton wrappers, but we haven’t quite managed to perfect it.  Couldn’t you imagine the spring rolls we could make?”

             “Or egg rolls with venison?” Merle snarked.  Though he could completely get on board with that idea.

             Carol sighed.  “I think what I miss most is pickles … those huge dill pickles in the gallon jar.  I used to keep them in the pantry for Sophia after school.  We’d break one in half and sit on the back steps and just enjoy a moment of peace.  She’d share her day with me as we snacked on all that briny goodness before she had to get started on homework.”

             “What is it with pregnant women an’ pickles?” Merle asked, interrupting the heavy moment before Carol’s sweet memory turned melancholic.

             “I dunno,” Daryl shook his head. “Hershel said it has t’ do with a hormone shift.”  He looked to Carol to assure himself he was explaining it correctly.  At her nod, he continued.  “Like if y’ craved things normally, the want for that certain food or drink would be amplified during pregnancy.”

             “Huh?”

             Daryl rolled his eyes.  “C’mon, brother.  Y’ gonna tell me y’ ain’t never craved tacos at two in th’ morning’ an’ wasn’t happy ‘til y’ made a run t’ Taco Bell?”

             “Oh.”  It had been Merle’s favorite food when he’d had an attack of the munchies.

             “Same’s true for Carol, but … more.  Hershel said it can affect her appetite where nothin’ else is pleasin’ t’ her ‘til she can satisfy th’ cravin’.”  Same could be said for their sex life, but there was no way he was going to bring that up in mixed company, he thought with a sly grin.

             Carol stood and began collecting bowls to bring to the sink.  “The point is moot, however; because  _no one_  is going out on a run, risking their lives for snack foods,” she stated firmly, her eyes glaring daggers and daring any of them to argue with her.

             Merle sat back, watching her make her way to the sink, a calculating grin etching his lips.   _That’s what you think, Mousy …_

*.*.*

 

             “Y’ mad at him?” Daryl asked, lounging against the bars of their cell, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Carol change into her night clothes.  His lips spread into a sheepish grin as his eyes settled onto her very small baby bump.  It probably wouldn’t even show if she hadn’t been so thin. She had never been more beautiful to him, and he’d been awestruck by her from the moment she’d driven that pickaxe into her dead husband’s skull.  There was just something extremely enchanting about her body changing with his child.  He licked his lips, his teeth raking over his lower one as she dropped her bra and reached for his shirt she’d taken to sleeping in.

             “Daryl!”

             He jerked his gaze back to hers, blushing to the roots of his hair at having been caught ogling her.  “What?! Sorry …”

             Carol chuckled and started on the buttons, shaking her head.  “I said I’m not mad at him.”

             Daryl shucked his clothes and dug through the bottom drawer of the small chest to fetch his cotton sleeping pants.  “Good, ‘cause y’ shouldn’t be.  Merle’s jus’ worried about y’ an’ Jellybean.”

             Crawling into bed, she made sure to leave enough room for him.  “I know.  I love Merle and how well he’s accepted me into the family, which is why I don’t want him –  _anyone_  – going out there and risking their lives for crackers, pickles and peanut butter.  It’s not worth it, Daryl.” Carol went into his embrace with a blissful sigh as he laid down beside her and snuffed the lantern.

             His calloused, work-roughened fingers caressed her baby bump as he dropped a tender hiss to her brow.  “M’ brother ain’t never let himself get close t’ a woman …  _any_  woman.  He was always th’ love ‘em an’ leave ‘em type.  Think it was some way t’ protect himself from gettin’ hurt.  But I really think he does love y’ in his own way, an’ Jellybean. Y’all are fam’ly now, an’ Merle would do anythin’ for fam’ly.”

             Carol snorted against his throat as she pressed closer to him.  “I think it’s kind of cute Merle named the baby Jellybean, but you do know we’re going to have to choose something different once he’s born.”

             She would never forget when her boys had found out she was carrying the next Dixon.  Daryl had turned an unhealthy shade of green, but she’d never seen Merle more excited.  When Hershel had told her what to expect and how the little one was roughly the size of a lima bean, Merle had dubbed the baby ‘Jellybean’ … which had stuck.

             Daryl snorted, but his eyes were still troubled as they met hers.  “Y’ really not mad at him?”

             “Of course, not.  He’s my brother too, now, and I’ll happily take the bad with the good as long as we can have him in our lives.”

             The heaviness drained away from him with a relieved sigh.  “Love y’, woman.  Y’ know that right?”  Not just any woman would be so accepting of the eldest Dixon.  He was blessed to have Carol’s love, and not afraid to admit it.

             “I love you too, Daryl,” Carol said around a huge yawn.  “Always.”

             Daryl felt her body melt against his side as she submitted to sleep, following her with a small smile on his lips and a prayer of thanks for his family.

 

 


	2. Part II : What It Takes

 

          Daryl’s eyes cracked open, his heart pounding as they searched through the gloom to the intruder hovering near his feet.  Sweat broke out on his brow as adrenaline spiked hot and fast through his veins, the need to protect his woman and unborn child first and foremost in his mind.  He tried to remain still so as not to wake Carol as his hand inched slowly towards the knife under his pillow.

          “Ain’t no need for that, lil’ brother,” came Merle’s whisper.

          “Th’ fuck, Merle, I –“

          The eldest Dixon hurried forward and slapped a hand over Daryl’s mouth.  “Shut th’ fuck up, boy, before y’ wake Mouse.”  Daryl nodded, his eyes shooting daggers at his brother.  “Good, now get yer ass up an’ get dressed.  Meet me in th’ courtyard.”

          “What’s this all about?”

          Merle just grinned, piquing Daryl’s interest.  It was never a good thing to see that particular grin on his brother’s face, and he couldn’t help but wonder what the man was plotting this time.  In less than five minutes, he was dressed and hurrying across the courtyard to where the vehicles were parked.  He’d hated leaving Carol to wake alone, but his need to head off trouble was tantamount.

          He was more surprised to see Rick leaning against the side of the silver Dodge rubbing sleep from his eyes.  “It’s two in the morning, Merle.  I don’t see why you have to leave _now_ ,” their leader grumbled.

          Merle shot him a dubious look.  “Seriously?  Y’ think we should wait t’ leave once Carol’s up an’ about?” he snorted.  “Yeah, that’ll go over well.  The whole point of leavin’ now is so hopefully we’ll be back not long after she wakes up.  If she worries, it causes stress for her an’ th’ baby … which we don’t want.”

          Daryl crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at his brother.  “You’re jus’ shittin’ yourself, knowin’ Carol’s gonna kick your ass when we get back.”

          “Shut it, Darylena,” he snarled.  “We’re doin’ this for her … she’ll understand when we get back.”

          “Yeah, keep tellin’ yourself that, brother.”

          Rick held up his hands between them before the brothers came to blows.  “Ok, enough.  I don’t like the idea of you two going out there in the dark, but it’s only going to make it worse if y’all are fighting.”

          Merle grinned smugly.  “So, yer on board with th’ plan?”

          “Oh, yeah,” Rick replied dryly.  “She’s going to rake both of you over the coals when you get back and I’ll be eating SPAM for a week.  I’m just fuckin’ peachy.”  He turned on his heel and stumbled back to C block and the comfort of his bed as the brothers drove down to the gate where Tyreese was waiting to open it for them.  He hoped the brothers’ latest scheme didn’t come back to bite them all in the ass.

          Daryl stifled a huge yawn as he studied Merle in the dim light, perking up when they hit the backroads heading southeast.  “Where th’ hell we goin’?  The Kroger’s th’ other way.”

          “Ain’t goin’ t’ th’ Kroger.  Found one of those stores where they sell ever’thin’ in bulk over in Sharpsburg.  You’ll see, lil’ brother.”

          He stared at Merle, searching his face, reading his body language, for who knew the eldest Dixon better than his own brother.  It didn’t sit well with Daryl how Merle clutched the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip, refusing to even glance his way.  Guilt.  It was guilt, pure and simple.   _Oh, sweet Jesus, what’s th’ jackass done now?_ “So’s this where you’ve been goin’ several times a week here lately?” he asked, relaxing his posture so Merle wouldn’t go on the defensive.

          “Don’t know what yer talkin’ about, lil’ brother.  Y’ know I been goin’ huntin’ a lot.” A muscle twitched near Merle’s right eye, and still he remained focused on the road.

          “Oh, I believe y’ … jus’ not about _what_ y’ been huntin’.  Now, spill, Merle.  Y’ ain’t bullshittin’ me this time,” Daryl growled lowly.

          Merle sighed, the air hissing between his clenched teeth.  “It ain’t easy bein’ at th’ prison, ok?  Y’ see how they still look at me, even after helpin’ y’all take down th’ governor.  They don’t see me as nothin’ but trash.  Rick won’t trust me with a run aside from scavengin’, no recon for ol’ Merle,” he snapped, bitterness heavy in his tone.  “Th’ Chinese kid –“

          “He’s Korean.”

          “Whatever!  Him an’ his woman cain’t look at me without sneerin’ –“

          Daryl stared at him incredulously.  “Y’ threw a fuckin’ walker at him while he was tied to a chair, Merle … what th’ hell do y’ expect?  An’ what’s worse is y’ lettin’ that bastard psychopath go in there an’ nearly rape Maggie.”

          “How th’ hell was I s’posed t’ know what he was gonna do t’ her?  I ain’t had nothin’ t’ do with that!”

          “Y’ should never have taken ‘em back t’ Woodbury t’ begin with!”

          “Fuck you!  Th’ little shit wouldn’t tell me where y’ were.  I’d been searchin’ for months … wonderin’ if y’ was still alive.  All he’d’ve had t’ do was tell me, an’ all o’ this coulda been avoided.”

          Daryl shook his head and looked out the window at the passing scenery – not that there was much to see in the relative darkness surrounding them – trying to calm down.  Rick had been right to get onto them earlier.  They didn’t need to go into a dangerous situation with ill feelings between them.  He clamped his lips shut, refusing to argue further, but apparently, Merle wasn’t done.

          “I ain’t had a choice getting’ involved with Blake.  Even if I could go back an’ change things, I prob’ly wouldn’t.  Y’ don’t know what it was like bein’ left behind t’ die like that,” Merle murmured quietly.  “I was half dead an’ ‘bout ready t’ give up when th’ governor found me.  He took me back t’ Woodbury, had Dr. Stevens patch me up, an’ offered me a job.  How could I say no when he’d jus’ saved m’ life?  Figured I could use th’ resources t’ find y’.”

          Daryl closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose where he could feel the beginnings of a headache.  His brother had always been out for himself, rarely thinking of how his actions would affect Daryl.  How could he believe he’d done it all just to find him?  If he’d only waited for them to come back for him, he thought for what must have been the thousandth time, Merle would still have his hand and never would have run across Philip Blake.

          “Don’t excuse what y’ did t’ Glenn.” Daryl dug his cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and lit two, passing one to Merle.  “Are y’ even sorry?”

          “I’m sorry th’ little chink didn’t answer me th’ first time,” Merle said, exhaling slowly through his nose.  “I’da done anythin’ t’ get y’ back, baby brother, an’ that’s th’ god’s honest truth.  I really didn’t care who th’ fuck got hurt in th’ process.  Half th’ reason you’re so fucked up is m’ fault.”

          “Merle –”

          “Y’ were right … what y’ said that day in th’ woods.  I _have_ always left y’, never thinkin’ of nobody but myself … what _I_ wanted, what _I_ needed … never how it was gonna be for y’ with me gone.”  His piercing blue eyes settled on Daryl with steely determination.  “What would y’ have done if it had been Mouse?”

          Daryl took a long drag off his cigarette, feeling the heat of anger rising in his face.  What would he have done to find Carol? A niggling voice in the back of his mind whispered tauntingly … _anything._  Leave it to Merle to make Daryl doubt himself.  Daryl knew he’d do anything for his woman, much as it seemed Merle would do for him.  He just couldn’t wrap his head around it … how Merle could _love –_ if he dared even use that word – him that much.  It was much more likely Merle was simply feeling guilty for past mistakes now he was sober.  Trying to figure his brother out was enough to make his head explode.

          “There ain’t nothin’ I wouldn’t do for my woman … jus’ as there’s nothin’ she wouldn’t do for me.  S’why we work, why we _are_ ,”

          “Blood is blood, lil’ brother … fam’ly.”

          Daryl flicked the butt out the window before leveling his brother with a pained look.  “Th’ others are m’ fam’ly too, Merle.  I had a chance t’ walk away, but … Carol wouldn’t hear of it.  She pushed and pushed until I became a part of that group, until it wasn’t just a group of random people anymore.”

          Merle’s jaw tightened, his eyes cold as he returned Daryl’s stare.  “But they ain’t y’ blood.”

          “Don’t matter!” Daryl hissed.  “I got t’ know them … how Rick might have good ideas an’ leadership skills – gawd knows he’s got us out of a few tight spots – but th’ man cain’t track or hunt for shit.  And he always needs t’ hear he’s doin’ th’ right thing an’ have his people back him up.  Lori couldn’t stand sweet potatoes no matter how Carol fixed ‘em.  T-Dog used t’ watch wrestlin’ on Monday nights before th’ turn an’ liked to talk about it on watch, could name even th’ older wrestlers.  When we were on th’ road, Hershel never failed t’ start th’ day without a new bible verse an’ a prayer for us all, an’ Beth –“

          “Why th’ fuck y’ tellin’ me all this?” the eldest Dixon asked in exasperation.

          “Because, y’ dumbass, that’s things a fam’ly knows about each other.  They’d be your fam’ly too if y’ wouldn’t go out of your way t’ act like such an asshole.”  It all came pouring out, every last bit of resentment and frustration he’d kept bottled up so as not to set his brother off.  “Y’ ain’t gonna get far in this hellhole of a new word alone, Merle.  Y’ need people, an’ I need you … me, Carol, an’ Jellybean. Y’ gotta try.”

          Merle didn’t say anything for a long moment, surprising Daryl when he did.  “I know,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper as he took the turnoff to head south.  “S’why I been leavin’ th’ prison so often.  S’what I got t’ show y’.  I wanna make up for some of th’ shit I’ve pulled, an’ this is th’ only way I know how.”

 

*.*.*

 

          Due to the herd they’d encountered and having to backtrack to a different route, the first rays of dawn were just lighting the sky when Merle pulled up before the locked gates of what would have once been a well-to-do subdivision.  The lock looked fairly new to Daryl, the chrome plating shining brightly, which caused him to narrow his eyes and look over at his brother in bewilderment.  “What is this place?”

          Merle didn’t answer as he got out of the truck and withdrew the key to the padlock from his pocket.  Daryl scooted behind the wheel when his brother waved a hand, motioning him forward.  The hunter felt the hairs on his nape rise, watching Merle in the rearview mirror as he secured the chains and lock behind him.  In the light of the rising sun, Daryl could see the stately homes and manicured lawns, pristine as if completely untouched by the outbreak.

          Merle scratched the crook of his elbow above the prosthetic on his right arm, smirking as he took in his brother’s observant gaze as it briefly flitted from house to house.  “Whatcha think, boy?”

          Daryl couldn’t find a flaw in the landscape.  “I’m wishing we’d found this place before th’ prison,” he murmured, his fingers fidgeting at the strap on his crossbow.  “No walkers, ten-foot brick walls surroundin’ th’ place, an’ is that solar panels on th’ roof?  This place wouldn’t happen t’ have well water, would it?”  

          “That it does, little brother.”

          “A’right, Merle, what th’ hell, man?  Why’d y’ bring me here?  I thought we were on a run for snacks.”

          Merle sighed and led Daryl over to the first house on the block.  There wasn’t a fallen leaf or a speck of dust anywhere on the wide porch.  Daryl was almost afraid to mount the steps leading to the front door, not wanting to track mud over the white painted planks.  Merle opened the door and waved his stump.  “Ladies first,” he chortled.

          Daryl felt uneasy as he stepped over the threshold and surveyed the front room.  Before the outbreak, he’d never presumed he’d have the chance to set foot in such a place.  His thoughts immediately drifted to Carol.  She would love it there.  The entire group would too.  He could easily see them all living there in the wide-open subdivision instead of a tomb with walkers trying their damnedest to knock down the fences.  They could flourish and … _live_.

          “Thought y’ might like it,” Merle said, crossing his arms over his chest, breaking the silence, which was getting to him the longer Daryl remained lost in his mind.

          Daryl swung to look at his brother, completely flummoxed.  “This what y’ been doin’ when y’ disappear for days at a time?  How’d y’ do all this by yourself?”

          “Cain’t stand that fuckin’ prison, brother.  Reminds me of those years I had t’ spend behind bars.  When I got out, I swore I’d never go back, an’ now look at me … right back there.  Y’ know yourself that hellhole ain’t no place for Jellybean an’ Asskicker t’ grow up,” he replied in a rush, trying to convince Daryl to his way of thinking.  “Here they can have fresh air an’ sunshine, a garden with fresh vegetables.  There’s enough wooded land for good huntin’ too.  Cleared the walkers out myself … wasn’t but about two dozen or so.  Mark – he’s an electrician over at Woodbury – he was only too glad t’ help with th’ panels, and Karen an’ some of th’ ladies in her gardening circle helped with the flowerbeds and lawns.  Few of th’ men helped me get th’ houses stocked with what we could haul from th’ warehouse store I wanna show y’.”

          Daryl ventured into the kitchen and rummaged through the pantry, still in awe at what his brother had been up to.  “Gawd, Merle, why didn’t y’ say anythin’?  I woulda helped y’.”

          “Y’ already had shit t’ do an’ I didn’t wanna take y’ from yer woman.  She needs y’.”  Merle leaned a hip against the center island and shrugged.  “Look, I know y’ ain’t gonna leave that group, an’ I ain’t askin’ y’ to.  I know how much they mean t’ y’ an’ Mouse … but I wanted t’ give y’ another option.  If y’ talk t’ Rick an’ y’all decide t’ stay at th’ prison, I’m with y’ brother, but this place is yours too if y’ want it.”

          Daryl ducked his head, picking at the cuticle on his thumb as he choked with emotion.  His brother had told him time and again how he’d try harder, he’d change, he’d be a better man, and Daryl had been left with crushed hope and a mess to clean up.  This was the most selfless thing Merle had ever done in his life, and now Daryl didn’t know how to respond.

          “Y’ … uhm … “ he cleared his throat.  “Y’ did this for us?”

          Merle nodded, clearly uncomfortable.  “For m’ fam’ly … for you, Mouse an’ Jellybean.”

          Daryl threw his arms around his brother and buried his face against Merle’s denim covered shoulder, much like he’d done when he was a small boy, before it was deemed unmanly to hug him and Jackson Dixon had beat the notion out of his head.  And for once, Merle let him.  He didn’t call him a pussy or push him away, but simply stood there and awkwardly patted Daryl’s back.

          “A’right, baby brother, ain’t no need t’ turn into a woman with yer bawlin’ an’ shit,” Merle murmured gruffly, setting Daryl away from him.  “Still got shit t’ do today.”

          Daryl turned away, surreptitiously wiping his eyes.  “Got some ideas on how we can reinforce that wall too.  Didn’t y’ say there was a builder’s supply store around here?”

          Merle grinned.  “Officer Friendly ain’t said yes t’ this place yet.”

          Daryl straightened his shoulders and headed towards the front door.  “He will after I have a talk with him.  Better yet, I’ll make Carol do it,” he chuckled.  “Jus’ let him try t’ tell her no.”

 

*.*.*

 

          Carol stretched, yawning as the luxurious feel of pulling muscles washed over her.  For once, the telltale sign of nausea seemed to be absent, her belly rumbling with the need for sustenance a surprise.  Daryl would be more than a little pleased not to have to search her out in the bathroom and pull her head out of the commode.  Her hand smoothed over the minute bump where her child rested.  “Thanks, sweetheart,” she whispered her gratitude.

          She sighed happily as she rose and dressed, her gaze briefly flickering across the walkway - outside the cell she shared with Daryl - to the morning sun behind the barred windows.  She hadn’t even heard him when he’d gotten up for his watch, but she knew she’d see him sooner rather than later.  Carol wondered if Merle would help with the laundry ... considering he pitched a Dixon-worthy tantrum at the thought of her toting water for the washtub.  But first, she had to find something to tempt her appetite for breakfast.

          “G’mornin’, Carol,” Beth called a greeting from her place at the stove where she was putting the finishing touches on breakfast, the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg from the oatmeal wafting over towards her.

          Carol smiled.  “Morning,” she replied, mentally taking stock of those loitering in the common room.  The fine hairs rose along her nape to see a change to her carefully constructed schedules as she took a bowl from the girl.  “Where’s Maggie?  She was to have this morning’s breakfast shift.”

          Beth fixed Carol a cup of peppermint tea, hoping to soothe her.  “She took Daryl’s shift in the tower.”

          She wasn’t going to jump to conclusions.  There were several reasons she could think of - off the top of her head - which would call for a change in watch rotation.  Carol reached for her tea and took a small sip, reveling in the brew Daryl had found for her out on a run when she’d first begun suffering with morning sickness.  “Oh … did Rick send my boys out on a hunt?”

          Beth’s eyes widened, realizing neither Daryl nor Merle had mentioned anything about their plans for a run.  Something she could understand after Carol had adamantly asked them not to go.  “Uhm … not exactly.”  She swiped up her own bowl of hot breakfast cereal and made a beeline for the door.  “Might want to ask Rick about that.”

          “ … building up along the fences again.  We’re going to have to get out there and see about thinning them out.  We can’t have them causing a breach, and –“  Rick cut himself off as he entered the common room and Beth squeezed between him and Glenn as if her ass was on fire and the common room held the torch.

          Glenn nudged him in the side.  “Uh-oh,” he whispered fervently, nodding towards Carol.  “I’m just … I’m gonna go join Maggie on watch.”

          Carol’s narrowed gaze swept over Rick and he could swear his ass clenched. _Damn!  I’ll be lucky if the only punishment I receive is SPAM._ “Mornin’, Carol,” he said brightly as he sidled over to the counter where she’d finished her breakfast and was now wiping it down with a dish towel.  “How’re you feeling this morning?  Thought you were gonna sleep in today.”  He knew he was rambling with the force of a runaway freight train just waiting for the fatal crash.

          “Where’s Daryl?”

          “Uhm …”

          Carol arched a brow as she watched Rick rub anxiously at the back of his neck.  “Beth already told me he skipped his watch rotation, and when I asked her if you’d sent my boys out on a hunt, she lit out of here like a house afire.  So, I’ll ask … One. More. Time.  Where is Daryl?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Oh, boy, is he in for it! Poor Rick! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! *hugs*


	3. What They Get

 

          The heat in Rick’s face put one of Daryl’s blushes to shame, he was sure, as he lifted one placating hand to ward her off.  “I’m sure he’s around here somewhere,” he evaded.

          _Smack!_ The damp dish towel landed viciously against the side of his neck, making him let out a pained grunt, his crystalline gaze widening.  “Ow!  Carol, I –“

          “Don’t you dare lie to me, Rick Grimes!  Everyone thinks I’m just waiting to fall apart because I have a few extra hormones running amok, but I’m not some fragile flower. Now, spill!” she growled menacingly.

          Rick gulped audibly.  As long as he’d known her, Carol had always been their guardian of the domestic with a heart of gold and core of steel.  Especially after Daryl had made it his personal mission to teach her how to survive.  Until that moment, she’d never actually frightened him.  But to see the ice in her azure gaze and feel the slap of that dish towel against his skin had him thanking god her weapons were locked away upstairs in her cell.  “Well, it’s like this … Merle and Daryl went on a run to look for pickles and crackers and peanut butter … and I think there was a small mention of Slim Jims and sardines in there somewhere,” he huffed without pausing for breath, “but that just might have been for Merle.  Who can tell where that man –“

          _Slap!_  The towel fell again, this time on his arm.  “You’re telling me you let …” Another loud crack resounded, bearing an uncanny resemblance to a whip, “ … my boys go off on a run …” _Thwack!_ “ … after I’d already asked them not to go!?” _Slap! Smack!_ “You’re supposed to be the leader of this group and you just let them sneak off in the middle of the night?!”

          “Erm … not exactly.  Merle asked me … That’s beside the point!”  Rick lifted a stool and held it in front of him, using the flimsy barrier as a shield.  “They swore to me they’d be back early, Carol!”

          She tossed the damp towel at his head, delighting in the slap to his cheek as it wrapped around his head.  “And what if they don’t come back?” she asked before she promptly burst into tears.  “How am I going to do this alone, Rick?”

          Rick replaced the stool and dropped down onto it as the woman he regarded as a sister ran from the room.  He bowed his head, his chin resting against his chest, realizing he’d been lucky to have Lori’s only infrequent bouts of hormone-fueled rage.  Carol, the warrior, had taken a step back, allowing Carol, the mother, to come to the fore.  Somehow, he thought the latter was the more fearsome of the two.  He shook his head … the Dixon brothers had their hands full.  He wondered briefly if he should loan Daryl his handcuffs when the brothers returned.  He had a feeling he might need them.

 

*.*.*

 

          “Goddamnit, Merle!” Daryl shouted over the sound of screeching tires and the thuds of walkers bouncing against the front bumper.  It didn’t help that he was laid over the front seat, buckling a gallon sized jar of dill pickles into the back.  He slammed into his brother’s side as Merle took a sharp left and headed towards the highway, leaving the horde of walkers behind.

          “Shut th’ fuck up, Darylena!  How was I supposed t’ know that fuckin’ herd was goin’ t’ follow us into town?!” He chuckled as Daryl flopped back down onto the passenger seat, their precious cargo safely secured.  “Though herd migration statistics would be worth their weight in gold nowadays.”

          Daryl rolled his eyes.  As many times as Merle and his crew from Woodbury had been to the warehouse store, they’d had ample time to clear it and lock the doors behind them, leaving the brothers free to shop without worrying about what was lurking in the next aisle.  Merle had been beside himself with glee, hauling boxes out to the truck – still covered in shrink wrap – of pretzels, sardines, tuna, Slim Jims, candy bars, economy sized jars of peanut butter, crackers and an assortment of other junk food Carol would enjoy.  There had been only one item left … pickles.

          Unfortunately, the herd they’d encountered on the way into Sharpsburg had followed.  Daryl had been busy securing the doors, the case of pickles in Merle’s arms crashing to the ground.  Before Daryl had been able to mutter so much as a curse, his brother’d had him by the back of his collar dragging him towards the truck.  Merle had been more than pissed when Daryl had torn free of his grip and run back for the last gallon of pickles which hadn’t been broken.

          Daryl sighed, relieved his breathing was returning to normal.  It had been a job to hack through dozens of walkers with his knife in one hand and a jar of pickles cradled in the other.  Frankly, he was surprised Merle wasn’t still cursing him over his stupidity, but he wasn’t going back to the prison – to face his woman’s wrath – without them.

          “What th’ fuck’s wrong with y’, boy?  Y’ cain’t be takin’ chances like that!  What th’ hell’s Carol an’ Jellybean gonna do if y’ go an’ get yerself killed?!  Just look at yerself,” Merle snarled, sitting back in the seat and trying to get comfortable for the ride back.  “Y’ look like a walker threw up all over y’.”

          Daryl snorted and reached for his cigarettes.  “Like you look any better, brother.”

          “Yeah, but I ain’t gotta face Mouse when we get back.  She’s gonna take one look at y’ an’ start checkin’ for bites,” he said, taking the cigarette Daryl passed to him.  “An’ jus’ who d’you think she’s gonna blame?”

          “You,” Daryl confirmed, biting back a smile.  It wouldn’t hurt Merle to have to listen to one of Carol’s scathing set-downs for a change.  “She’s gonna be pissed too.”

          Merle shook his head in disgust.  This was why he hadn’t been looking to find his own woman, because god knows he’d fuck that up as only a Dixon could.  Daryl’s family was enough, and his brother didn’t mind having him around.  “Maybe she won’t be so mad after we tell her about th’ new place.”

          “Yeah … keep tellin’ yourself that.”

          “Goddamnit!  How did I get pussy-whipped when Mouse ain’t even mine?”

 

*.*.*

 

          Rick made his way down the incline towards the gate, careful not to spill the cup of tea he’d made as a peace offering for Carol.  He hated when she was angry with him, but it was worse this time because on top of her obvious upset, she was disappointed with him as well.  He wondered if she was still mad.  Should he really go down there to wait with her if she was still angry … and armed no less.  Well, it wouldn’t be the first time she’d taken a shot at him, he figured. She probably wouldn’t be _sorry_ this time.

          Even with her exposure to the hot Georgia sun, Carol still looked pale.  The stress and strain of everyday life there at the prison was taking its toll on her … not that he’d ever speak such a thing aloud where she could hear it.  He liked his ears right where they were, thank you.  “Carol?” he queried after clearing his throat several times.

          Carol turned to him, a rosy blush creeping into her cheeks as she tried to muster a smile for him.  “Rick … god, I’m so sorry about earlier,” she apologized, accepting the cup of tea from him as she let her rifle fall by the strap against her back.  “I was upset, and –“

          “It’s alright, Carol.  You had every right to be overwrought because of –“

          “You think I’m overwrought?”

          “NO! No, that’s not what I meant, I …”

          Carol giggled behind the rim of her cup.  “I know what you meant, Rick.  I was only teasing.  But you’re right,” she added after he visibly relaxed.  “Daryl and Merle should never have left on this run.  It was foolhardy and stupid.  There’s so much planning to do for a successful run and still there’s no guarantee they’re not going to find trouble out there.  I just … I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

          He hugged her to him, relieved all was forgiven between them, but he couldn’t help adding, “I should never have agreed to let them go.”

          Carol snorted and peeked up impishly from beneath her lashes.  “As if you could have stopped them.  You know when they want to do something, asking you is only out of courtesy … at least on Daryl’s part.”

          Rick huffed a short laugh.  “I’ve been relegated to figurehead of this outfit?”

          “No, you’ve just … you’re better now that you’ve decided to be more democratic,” she said sincerely.  “You’re a good leader, Rick, and the council works.  We’re not just a group any longer, but a community.  It’s something for which we can all be proud.”

          Yet he could hear the subtle nuances in her voice heavy with unspoken fears.   _But for how long?_  “Couldn’t have done it without you.  I mean that.”

          But he doubted she’d heard a word he’d said as the rumbling sound of tires approached the prison.  Carol turned away from him, her nose nearly pressed to the fence, her brow creased with worry as he helped her open the gate.

          Carol felt as if she could finally take a full breath, seeing both her boys through the windshield seemingly no worse for wear.  It went a long way towards easing the anxiety they’d caused her.  Her hand rose to cover her mouth as Merle slipped from behind the wheel looking as if he’d bathed in walker guts.

          “Oh, my god, Merle …” she cried, reaching for him.  “How … Are you bitten?”

          Merle winced.  “I ain’t bit.  Now, Mouse, don’t get your knickers in a twist –“

          “Get your ass up to the prison and wash that mess off of you before you get sick!” she screeched.  “Milton has already documented cases where people using a meat suit have died from bacterial infections.  GET! NOW!”

          “Mouse!”

          Daryl cringed at the tone of her voice.  He remained on the other side of the truck, well out of her reach.  There was no way he was going to let her get close to him until he was clean.  Her eyes settled on him, despite what Merle was trying to tell her, those azure orbs filling with tears, and he felt as if someone had kicked him in the throat.

          Carol turned on her heel and ran for the guard tower, throwing the door open and disappearing inside as they stood there scratching their heads.

          Just as quickly as Carol entered, Glenn came galloping down the stairs, a look of panic on his face.  “Carol’s crying in the tower!  There’s not supposed to be crying up there,” he whined.  Glenn was no better equipped for female tears than any of the other men.  “Why’s she crying!?  Is there anything I can do?”  His sable eyes zoomed in on Merle, the likely source of her upset.  “What did you do now, Dixon?  I know this is all your fault.”

          “Like hell it is!” Merle puffed up like a wet banty rooster.  There was no way he’d admit fault to Glenn … just on principle.

          “Alright, enough!” Rick roared as he came between the two men, riling the walkers at the fence. “Merle, Daryl … go get cleaned up.  Carol will come down when she’s ready.”  He turned back to Glenn.  “In the meantime, she can take the rest of your shift.  It’s not likely she’s going to want to be disturbed for a while.

          Merle looked at his brother and trotted after him towards the cellblock.  “Well, damn … we didn’t even get t’ tell her about th’ haul we brought in.”

          He shot him a look of pure loathing.  It was all his fault, after all.  “That’s th’ least of our worries,” Daryl grumbled and set off for the showers, his head hanging dejectedly.

 

*.*.*

 

          Twilight had fallen over the vast acreage of the prison by the time Daryl found himself standing at the door leading up into the tower.  He’d wanted to give Carol time to herself, not wanting to crowd her.  He never should have left to go on that run, despite his desire to bring back snack foods to tempt her into eating something real and substantial.  He might not think himself to be the smartest man this side of the apocalypse, but he was observant as all hell, and he paid attention to every bit of information imparted by their doctors.  Especially Hershel, whom he trusted.  Daryl had done what he’d thought was best for his woman and child, even if it had been rather impulsive to follow blindly after Merle.

          “Y’ gonna quit bein’ a pussy an’ go on up or are y’ gonna just stand here starin’ at th’ door?” his brother spoke softly from his right.

          “Shut up, Merle.  Wouldn’t be standin’ here at all if I hadn’t let y’ talk me into goin’ with y’.” He held up a hand to forestall his brother’s protests.  “Know why y’ did it, an’ I ain’t blamin’ y’, but th’ least I coulda done was talk t’ Carol before I left, explain things t’ her so maybe she wouldn’t’ve worried so much.”

          “So, talk t’ her now.  She won’t let nobody else up there with her … gawd knows I been tryin’ for th’ better part of two hours,” Merle said, more than a little disgruntled.  He couldn’t care less about the rest of the group, but he wasn’t used to having Carol give him the cold shoulder.  He didn’t like it one bit.

          Daryl closed his eyes and let his chin dip towards his chest.  “What if she don’t wanna talk t’ me either?” he murmured in a whisper-soft tone, old insecurities rising to plague him.  “Y’ make it sound so easy, but it ain’t.”

          “It is.  That woman loves y’, lil’ brother … she ain’t gonna turn y’ away.”

          Daryl wasn’t convinced.  “But, what if she does?”

          “Then y’ keep tryin’!”

          Merle left him there at the door and sauntered off to make another circuit around the tower where he’d been pacing, and Daryl didn’t waste another minute going inside, his steps heavy as he proceeded up the worn staircase.  He peeked around the door when he got to the booth, hoping she was calmer now and not poised to toss something heavy at his thick head.  “Carol?” he called softly when he didn’t see her.

          “Out here, Daryl …”

          He followed the sweet sound of her voice out onto the catwalk.  She was sitting atop her jacket, the leather forming a barrier between her and the metal walkway, her arms resting against the lower rail.  The rifle Glenn had left was propped against the wall of the booth out of her way, but within easy reach should she need it.  He let out a relieved sigh as she patted the space beside her, inviting him to sit with her.

          “I’m sor-“

          “Stop,” she commanded gently, her fingers pressing against his lips.  He held her gaze as she trailed her hand into his hair and dragged his head down to meet her kiss.  Fire sparked along his nerve endings, leaving him weak as he reveled in the softness of her lips and the tender scrape of her nails against his nape.  Yet, he remained guarded, waiting for her to set the stage.  When she pulled away, the sweet smile she reserved only for him was settled on her lips.  “I don’t want you to feel as if you have to constantly apologize to me, Daryl.”

          “I know,” he said.  It was something they continually worked on between them, the incessant need to apologize due to their pasts, but it was getting better.  “I really didn’t mean t’ be gone so long.  But … got y’ this.”

          Daryl unwrapped the small bundle he held in his hand to reveal one lone dill pickle, cut in half.  He hadn’t imagined how her smile could have grown any wider, but it did.  She was radiant in her happiness … even if a few more tears burst forth to spill down her cheeks.

          “Just like with Sophia.  Oh, Daryl, this is perfect,” she beamed at him, taking the larger half and not wasting a second before biting into it.  “God, this is so good.”

          He ate his own half, not even tasting it.  He was too enraptured with her expression of bliss as she devoured her briny treat.  “Merle found a warehouse store nearly untouched, an’ we were able t’ bring a good haul back.  Might even have some of those little double chocolate Milano’s y’ like so much.”

          “Did you really?” Carol shook her head; she couldn’t allow herself to become distracted.  “Wait … you two went to a warehouse store BY YOURSELVES!?  That is a group run!  You could have easily been swarmed, and –”

          Daryl opened the package of cookies and popped one into her mouth.  “We were fine.  Well, except when we got ready t’ leave.  The herd we’d avoided goin’ into town, followed us, but we got away.  Seems Merle’s been busy.”

          Carol fished another cookie from the package and took a bite.  “What do you mean?  Don’t tell me you’ve finally discovered what he’s been doing when he leaves the prison for days at a time.”  Her face fell, and a fresh wash of tears sprang to her eyes.  “He’s going to leave us, isn’t he?!  I don’t want him to leave!”

          He shook his head and pulled her onto his lap, his hand rubbing soothing circles along her back.  “No … Carol, no, he ain’t leavin’ us.  Don’t worry about none of that.”

          She tucked her head against his shoulder and dried her tears.  “I swear, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Daryl.  I’m a fuckin’ basket case,” she fumed.  “One minute, everything is fine and the next I’m falling apart.  I nearly beat the hell out of Rick with a dish towel today!”

          Daryl sputtered a laugh.  “I’da paid good money t’ see that.”

          Her lips turned up into a wry grin.  “But it’s not me.  It’s not who I am!”

          He brought her in close for a gentle kiss.  “Who y’ are is my Carol, mother of our Jellybean and th’ only woman I ever loved.  No matter how out of whack y’ might get, that ain’t never gonna change.”

          “I love you too,” she whispered, nestling into his embrace.

          “Think it might do y’ some good t’ get out of here for a while tomorrow … what d’you say?”

          Carol perked up considerably at that.  “Really?  You’re actually going to take me outside the gates?  Merle will have kittens!”

          Daryl snorted.  “I think he’s in worse shape down below, pacin’ a trench around th’ guard tower because he thinks you’re never gonna speak t’ him again.  He really was just tryin’ t’ do somethin’ nice for y’, baby.”

          Carol kissed him again before scooting towards the railing to peer down into the yard.  “Merle!”

          The eldest Dixon was a blur as he streaked towards the sound of her voice, his rifle bouncing against his back.  “Yeah, Mouse?”

          “I’ve got a few cookies left if you’d like to join us up here,” she offered, smiling brightly as she heard his pounding footsteps seconds later on the stairs.

          “You’re too good t’ him, y’know,” Daryl whispered as she resumed her seat on his lap.

          “Nonsense, he’s our family.”

          Merle bounded through the door of the booth, his usual bravado and innate Dixon charm evident in the smirk on his lips, but one look at him, and Carol could see the trepidation lurking in his icy blue eyes.  She waved him over to sit with them on the catwalk, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek as he took a seat next to Daryl.  “Y’ good, Mouse?” he asked warily.

          Carol plucked a few cookies from the package and slipped them into the palm of his left hand with a smile.  “Very good.  Actually, I can’t remember the last time I’ve felt so happy.”

          Merle shared a dubious look with his brother.  “Give it a minute an’ that’ll change.”

          She popped him on the arm with the back of her hand as she snorted a laugh.  “What’ve I told you about pregnancy jokes, Merle Dixon!”

          “See!”

          Daryl shook his head at the pair, just happy to see them getting along so well.  When he’d been a kid, all he’d ever wanted was a chance to have his brother at his side, clean, sober and trying to be a good man … the good man Daryl had always known he _could_ be.  It had taken the end of the world, but he finally seemed to have gotten what he’d wanted, and so much more … not just his brother, but the woman he loved, a child on the way, and friends.

          “Didja tell her?” Merle mumbled lowly while Carol was distracted by a pack of peanut butter crackers he handed over to her.

          “Tell me what?” she asked, offering Daryl a bite.

          “Where we’re goin’ tomorrow.”

          Daryl relaxed back against the wall, his thumb drawing nonsensical patterns against her hip as he held her.  “We’re goin’ back t’ Sharpsburg.  Seems m’ brother’s been busy out there for quite some time.” He grinned as he watched Carol’s inquisitive gaze swing between him and Merle.  He wasn’t going to steal his brother’s thunder.  “Tell her, Merle.”

          Merle sighed.  “I … uhm … well, I may’ve found us a new place.  It’s safer than here at th’ prison, more comfortable.  I mean, we ain’t gotta stay there if y’ don’t like it, but I wanted us t’ have options and …”

          Daryl rolled his eyes.  “What th’ jackass is tryin’ t’ say is … He found a gated subdivision, big well-to-do houses, fancy lawns and big backyards, ten-foot high brick wall around the entire place, an’ he got some of th’ Woodbury people t’ go out there with him an’ fix it up … for us.  All of us.  Well water, solar panels so we can have electricity, place for a garden … that’s jus’ some of what it has t’ offer.  The wall will need t’ be reinforced, but there’s supplies there in town jus’ for th’ takin’.”

          Carol gaped at her unofficial brother-in-law, her eyes wide.  “You did that … for us?  Did you talk to Rick about it?  Do you think he’d be open to moving there?”

          Merle swiped a hand over his face and scratched his head with a ragged nail.  Her excitement was causing him to have all kinds of feelings he wasn’t at all equipped to handle.  “Wanted t’ do it for th’ bean.  This prison ain’t no place for him t’ grow up … Asskicker, neither.  Want my fam’ly t’ be safe, want t’ give Daryl a home I couldn’t provide when he was growin’ up.  Fuck!  It was jus’ th’ right thing t’ do.  I mean, we ain’t gotta go if th’ group don’t like th’ idea.  I ain’t tryin’ t’ make y’all leave ‘em.  Jus’ wanted y’ t’ have a choice.”

          Carol threw her arms around his neck, nearly choking him in her happiness as her tears washed unchecked over her cheeks.  Daryl chuckled softly and ducked his head.

          “Goddamnit, boy, she’s sprung another leak!  I thought this woulda made y’ happy, Mouse,” he said, awkwardly patting her back.

          “I think those are happy tears,” Daryl confided.

          “Yes! They’re happy tears,” Carol grinned sheepishly, wiping them away as she sat back on her knees between the brothers.  “This is so exciting!  A real home instead of a tomb.  But, y’know …”

          “What?” Merle asked, his brows knitting in confusion.

          “When the others find out what you’ve done, your reputation as a selfish asshole is going to be blown completely out of the water,” she giggled.

          “Aw, hell!”

          Daryl rose to his feet and pulled Carol up and into his side.  “Y’ got th’ rest of this watch until one of th’ others comes t’ relieve y’?”

          “Why? Where y’all goin’?”

          “Wanna talk t’ Rick, see if he’ll ride out there with us tomorrow.”

          Merle waved them off.  “G’on, I got this.  Go feed Mouse before she wastes away t’ nothin’,” he grumbled good-naturedly.

          Daryl led Carol out of the tower, his arm around her shoulders as they walked back towards cellblock C.  “That must’ve been some surprise for you today,” Carol said softly, lifting her gaze to his with a smile.

          He shrugged.  “Always knew he had it in him, jus’ never thought I’d see it.  Glad he proved me wrong.”  Daryl dropped a kiss to the top of her hair.  “Now, let’s get some supper in y’ an’ then y’ need t’ rest.  Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.”

          Carol grinned impishly.  “And I know just what I want.”

          “Yeah, an’ what’s that?”

          “Pickles.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I really hope you enjoyed the first ficlet in our little collaborative story (only on Nine Lives). I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Y’all are fantastic!! Watch for our next story by Amanda Hawthorn which will be out on Wednesday! Hope you all have a great week!

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I hope you enjoyed Part I. Part II will be up on Saturday 2/3 and Part III will be posted Monday 2/5. Thank you all so much for reading! Can't wait to hear what you think!! Huge thanks to BettyBubble and Geektaire for their amazing beta work!


End file.
